The invention relates generally to the field of identifying and detecting scenario-specific data elements from a dynamic data source, such as threats to an enterprise or e-commerce system. More particularly, the invention relates to a scalable method and scalable apparatus that employs outlier score detection for building multivariate representations of non-Gaussian marginal distributions for detecting scenario-specific data elements from a dynamic data source, such as by automatically identifying and detecting statistical outliers of one or more enterprise or e-commerce systems.